Charge-coupled semiconductor devices were first described in an article of similar title as published in the Bell System Technical Journal, Volume 49, Number 4, 1970, pages 587 to 593. Since that time much research has been conducted on CCD's to the present time wherein 64 kilobit single chip CCD memories have reached the commercial marketplace. (IEEE Spectrum, May 1978, page 36).
Memories are not the only use for CCD's, however. CCD's can be utilized in image sensing arrays and also for analog signal processors (Electronic Design 6, Mar. 15, 1976, page 70). However, the prior art does not show the use of CCD technology in analog to digital signal conversion wherein the actual conversion is accomplished directly on the CCD integrated circuit chip itself. Such a device would reduce the number of CCD and other type integrated circuit chips and increase signal to noise, amplification ratios, etc., due to the fact that the entire analog to digital conversion is done on one device.